


A Halloween Miracle

by viperscreed



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: So I went to a halloween party the other night and a girl said something funny to me and thought it would be a good basis for a soulmate au short!Enjoy!





	A Halloween Miracle

Rhys was in a light haze from a mixture of everything he had ingested that evening and the incoming fatigue from all the hours on his feet in a stranger’s house; simply put he was partied out. He was glad for the light dress his costume had called for as the house gotten incredibly warm after all the other guests had arrived, half of them weren’t even in costume. He was rather pleased with how his costume had come together even if his shoes were a little small and he had lost half of his makeup already.

The costume had called for a flowing sundress, a straw hat with an adorable little white mouse plushie sticking up out of the strap and black strappy shoes. He had spent the beginning of the night in a frenzy of hope that someone would recognize his character, fear that someone would recognize his character since it came from a game he loved but didn’t admit he played and giddiness over being in full drag for the first time. Well, he hadn’t really packed and his boobs were just a stuffed bra but it was close enough.

What really had his attention right now however was the kitten in his lap. She belonged to one of the house’s owners and had been carefully avoiding the skags in the house and all the booted feet from the animals who didn’t take them off at the door until Rhys picked her up. The kitten slept soundly despite Rhys’ finger rubbing her cheek and the pounding music.

He paused to look at the red letters branded across his wrists. The wounds had appeared when he was ten and since he was one of those people with more then one soulmate he had words on each arm. His more… imaginative friends took the words on his left wrist to mean he would have to go through some terrifying missing person ordeal before falling in love while the words on his right wrist had been a constant source of mockery since they appeared.

A shadow was cast over him as a person leaned into the seat next to him. Rhys looked up and was met with a pair of shining, mischievous mismatched eyes. The stranger was sitting on his knee with an elbow leaning on the back of the couch. A crooked grin crossed his lips and he pointed at the kitten in Rhys’ lap.

“You have a pussy on your pussy.”

Rhys’ light giggling was disrupted by a gentle tingling in his wrist. He looked down to see the words on his right wrist had sealed over.

A man looking very much like the one next to Rhys save for the nervous eyes and freckles beneath the painted on whiskers wandered wobbly into the living room. Not immediately spotting whoever he was looking for he called out.

“Has anyone seen Jack?”

Rhys’ left wrist started to tingle.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The costume Rhys is wearing is just a design I came up with but his feelings about it are the same ones I had about mine but anyway I hope you guys like this!


End file.
